The present invention provides an attachment system used for securing a wheel cover to a wheel of a vehicle. The invention generally relates to wheel trim, or wheel coverings for commercial vehicles.
Various devices and structures have commonly been used to secure wheel covers to the wheels of vehicles in order to enhance the aesthetic values of the vehicle. Such wheel covers commonly include a large number of parts which require tools in order to affix the covers to the vehicle's wheels. Such wheel covers require an extended period of time for installation due to the excessive number of parts and lack of familiarity of a user with the many parts.
Certain wheel cover systems require installation with special tools which complicate the process. If the tools are not used properly, installation may not be proper and the cover may detach while the vehicle is in motion. Additionally, retightening or resecuring such a wheel cover system requires use of the tool which was required upon original installation. Furthermore, the tool is required for removing of the wheel cover in order to access the lug nuts and other vehicle wheel parts located behind the cover.
The currently available attachment systems do not provide maximal aesthetic appeal. Current wheel covers sacrifice a smooth flowing design due to the many part which must be assembled in order to provide secure attachment to the vehicle's wheel.
What is needed, then, is a wheel trim attachment system which requires few parts in order to securely attach to a vehicle. Such an attachment system should not require the use of any tools for installation or removal. A system is needed that will reduce the number of steps in the installation process and still result in secure attachment to the vehicle.